<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二】不二周助团子的使用说明. by tangzone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812192">【冢不二】不二周助团子的使用说明.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone'>tangzone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二】不二周助团子的使用说明.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*塚不二only<br/>*沙雕说明书梗，有参考格式<br/>*可以与《手塚国光机器人的使用说明》配套食用<br/>　　<br/>　　恭喜您，当您看到这封邮件时，您已经成功地拥有了不二周助这一款软萌团子。为了完全了解不二周助的功能以及保证团子的心理状态良好，请您仔细阅读以下说明。<br/>　　注：若您在使用过程中违反说明书的操作，所产生的一切危险后果将由您自己承担，本公司概不负责，如对本条例有所疑惑请联系XFG有限责任公司青春分公司。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　【团子数据】<br/>　　<br/>　　姓名：不二周助<br/>　　性别：男性<br/>　　身份：青春学园网球部部员，摄影社社员<br/>　　年龄：3岁半<br/>　　语言：日语<br/>　　分类：生活运动多功能陪伴观赏型软萌团子<br/>　　制造商：XFG有限责任公司青春分公司<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　【配置】<br/>　　<br/>　　标准配置：青学校服*1，青学运动服*1，照相机*1，仙人掌*N，网球拍*1，网球*N，网球包*1，日语语音包<br/>　　注：如果您购买的本公司产品不二周助团子未配置网球拍与网球，请查看是否携带U17运动服套装，此团子处于心理状态低谷期，可以退回公司重新邮寄正常版不二周助团子，但若您需要改善他的心情，请立即购买手塚国光机器人陪伴他。<br/>　　<br/>　　可选配置：手塚国光牌机器人*1，不二裕太牌机器人*1，手塚国光的情话语音包<br/>　　注：本公司将免费赠送标准配置，可选配置您可另行购买，配置一个手塚国光将使您的不二周助心情值大幅提升。<br/>　　警告：如果您同时配置了手塚国光与不二裕太，请您看护好他们不要让不二周助与两款机器人一同相处，否则您的家中很可能会被网球砸毁，本公司概不负责。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　【激活方法】<br/>　　<br/>　　请根据说明书指示找到团子身上的激活面板，按照以下步骤激活您的不二周助。<br/>　　１：输入仙人掌盆底的注册密钥。<br/>　　２：确认您的不二周助配置（及可选配置）。<br/>　　３：当您的不二周助说出“那个不二会消失哦”并且朝您眯着眼睛笑时，您已成功激活团子。<br/>　　<br/>　　提示：请您务必认真阅读以上说明，如果因您的操作失误造成您的不二周助损坏，本公司概不负责。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　【模式设置】<br/>　　<br/>　　不二周助团子有以下四种行为模式：<br/>　　<br/>　　1.正常模式<br/>　　该模式为团子的默认模式。在该模式下，您的不二周助将陪伴您进行学习与生活，卖萌撒娇唱歌讲故事应有尽有。<br/>　　<br/>　　2.魔法师模式<br/>　　该模式为团子的战斗模式。在该模式下，您将看到不二周助拿着网球拍与敌人战斗的绝美场景，推荐购买〔燕回闪〕〔麒麟落地〕〔星火花〕〔赫卡通克瑞斯的守卫〕〔葵吹雪〕等插件数据包，这将极大满足您的视觉观赏效果。<br/>　　<br/>　　3.摄影师模式<br/>　　该模式为团子的职业模式。在该模式下，您将看见不二周助拿着照相机四处寻找镜头，推荐您抱着仙人掌出现，不二周助将为您拍下唯美的照片。<br/>　　<br/>　　4.恋爱模式<br/>　　为机器人的恋爱模式，仅在您配置手塚国光的前提下可以触发。在该模式下，您将看到一向淡定腹黑的天才团子出现害羞、不知所措的特殊景象，具体内容请您自行摸索。<br/>　　注：该模式含有〔枫叶战〕隐藏数据包，请谨慎开启。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　【功能使用】<br/>　　<br/>　　您的不二周助团子为XFG公司最新研究的生活运动多功能陪伴观赏型软萌团子，目前已经开发出1029种功能，现举例3种，其余请您自行摸索。<br/>　　<br/>　　1.陪伴学习的家教<br/>　　不二周助身为除了理科之外没有苦手的天才少年，可以在初中范围内与日语学习层面将给予您文科全方位学习辅导，如果您想学习仙人掌的专业知识，不二周助也是您极好的选择。<br/>　　<br/>　　2.练习网球的对手<br/>　　若您是网球初学者，不二周助就是您最好的陪伴练习者，能够根据对手实力调整比赛情况的不二周助会给您带来如沐春风的比赛体验。<br/>　　注：前提您不是观月初。<br/>　　<br/>　　3.恋爱故事里的男主<br/>　　此项功能仅当您给予配置手塚国光时可以使用，您将观赏到各种初中生恋爱日常以及狗血虐恋的前因后果，若您想观摩更多年龄限制相关，请购买〔塚不二R18〕插件数据包。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　【心情值提升】<br/>　　<br/>　　若您希望尽快提升不二周助的心情值，可以选择以下礼物：<br/>　　1.镜头（心情值+5）<br/>　　2.仙人掌（心情值+10）<br/>　　3.手塚国光（心情值+10000000）<br/>　　4.不二裕太（心情值+1000000000）<br/>　　错误选择：观月初（心情值-100）<br/>　　隐藏礼物：一个来自主人温暖的拥抱（心情值+？）<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　【服饰搭配】<br/>　　<br/>　　您的不二周助拥有相当高超的审美技巧，您可以放心为其购买可爱的小衣服；但若您同时配置了手塚国光机器人，请注意不要为不二周助购买暴露性感的衣服，否则后果自负。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　【兼容性】<br/>　　<br/>　　您的不二周助在同系列产品中兼容性极为优秀，与手塚国光兼容性200%，与不二裕太兼容性180%，与青学同队机器人兼容性150%，与白石藏之介、幸村精市兼容性120%，与外校成员兼容性100%。<br/>　　警告：请勿将观月初机器人与不二周助放在一起，不二周助与观月初兼容性-120%，这将导致您的不二周助团子心情变得极为糟糕。</p><p>　　<br/>　　【Q&amp;A】<br/>　　<br/>　　Q：为什么我的不二周助团子会躲在角落里哭唧唧呀？<br/>　　A：此时的不二周助团子是由于心情值太低陷入低迷状态，请使用可以提高心情值的礼物，或者给予他一个温暖的拥抱吧。注：请勿当着手塚国光机器人面给予拥抱。<br/>　　<br/>　　Q：我的不二周助有时候会失踪这是为什么？<br/>　　A：这是不二周助特有的技能〔那个不二会消失哦〕，请使用不二裕太机器人或者手塚国光机器人吸引不二回家哦。<br/>　　<br/>　　Q：不二周助团子长什么样？<br/>　　A：不二周助团子穿上各类衣服后可能有所差别，此答案仅供参考。<br/>　　不二周助校服团子.jpg<br/>　　不二周助运动服团子.jpg<br/>　　不二周助紫藤花服团子.jpg<br/>　　不二周助连衣裙团子.jpg<br/>　　不二周助光屁屁团子.jpg<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　如有其他相关问题，请联系XFG有限责任公司青学分公司售后客服乾贞治。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>